Exposing Truth
by chocolicious467
Summary: The story of Sky and Zed, but what if Sally and Simon weren't just two harmless artists? What if what they were was something more relatable to the Benedicts? Finding Sky, with an original twist in the story. Reviews appreciated!
1. One

**One**

 **Sky**

I was so not ready for this. As the rows of well-furnished houses rolled by, all I could do was helplessly watch, wondering if this was what my life was to be like for what seemed like the foreseeable future. It was already late August, the summer having whizzed by in what was now, just a handful of blurry memories of pebble beaches and attempts at barbecues. Simon was terrible at them, and they occasionally ended with burned to crisp meat and takeaway pizza when he was in charge. I sighed and settled in my seat, realising I had been perched on the edge of it for most of the journey. Might as well enjoy the view if this was to be my home from now on.

"Biscuits, Sky?" Simon asked offering a pack of cookies. One day I was going to grow up to be fat and it would all be Simon's fault. But until then, who cared?

"Sure, why not?" I picked out the top three cookies and nibbled on them thoughtfully. "Are we nearly there yet? I feel like we've been driving around these houses forever."

"Keep your hair on, sweetie," Sally chuckled, taking a right. "We're nearly there. In fact..." The car began to slow down and I wrenched off my seatbelt, shuffling closer to the window for a closer look, as the car finally rolled to a long-awaited halt. The house that stood before us was exactly how I'd imagined it to be like. Not too modern, yet not ancient, the kind of house that seemed like it would be filled with all sorts of cool vintage furniture. The porch shone welcomingly in the afternoon light, the entire house glowing. I'd always wanted a porch.

"You weren't kidding," Simon remarked, stepping out of the car into the sunlight. I joined him, hands on my hips as I gazed at the house through the beaming sunlight. It wasn't too big, since only three of us would be living there, but it looked comfortable, the kind of house you could come to call home.

"Okay, I'll admit it. This place is much cooler than I'd expected," I said, grinning at Simon. He ruffled my hair, much to my annoyance, and pulled out the keys, jiggling them as he walked onto the porch.

Grabbing my backpack from my seat, I joined him, skipping into the house, that lit up with the sunlight flooding in, filling every little inch and corner. Yep, it was perfect.

"So what is your latest mission then?" I asked, bursting into the living room. Simon followed me, chuckling.

"You better slow down dear, you're going to break the hinges of these doors," he said, running a finger along one of the empty shelves. "We don't know about our next operation yet. But I'll tell you when we get the briefings."

"I still don't understand why I can't come with you," I complained. "It's not like I don't know what you guys do." Simon put his arms around me, still laughing.

"Well you'd definitely scare away the criminals with your martial arts skills," he laughed. I nudged him, rolling my eyes. But I'll admit it, I was the worst combat fighter in the world. I'd barely be able to make a decent move, provided I didn't trip over my own feet first.

"Hey! I'm getting there, okay?"

"What's going on here?" Sally asked, her head appearing at the doorway. "So what does my favourite daughter think of the new place? Live up to your expectations?" My parents looked at me expectantly, and I grinned back at them.

"It's perfect!" I exclaimed. Suddenly remembering my new bedroom, I gasped, racing out of the room and up the staircase, Simon and Sally struggling to keep up. The door opened reluctantly with a low creak to reveal the bedroom, cloaked by darkness. Hitting the lights, I stepped inside, overwhelmed by a musty smell, the peeling wallpaper and the obvious lack of furniture.

"Oh," Sally muttered following me inside. "Looks like it needs a lot of work."

"But," I said, "it has so much potential. Like a blank canvas or a brand new instrument."

"That's my girl," Simon exclaimed, grinning. "Now how about we unload all our gear?"

oOo

To say that it took quite a while for us to sort out the house would be a great understatement. For the next few days, we were constantly absorbed in unloading all the furniture, moving it around the house and painting the bare walls with bursts of colour. Sally decided to let her creativity flow, decorating the house with her innovative ideas, filling every inch with something new. We didn't need anyone else to help except for ourselves, especially given Sally and Simon's super strength that came from their job. I tended to race up and down the stairs and through each room, helping out with odd bits and bobs, brushing up on the smaller parts of the house. I wasn't exactly built for weightlifting with my five foot of lean body.

"How are we looking here?" I asked, walking into my room in the early morning, with Simon covering up the last few spots of dull wall with sky blue paint.

"How is it looking?" he asked, stepping back to admire his work. I clapped my hands in appreciation, loving the little tree branch designs snaking up the walls.

"It's beautiful," I said. Simon looked thoughtful for a moment, as if considering something.

"You know it's not really good for someone your age to be stuck indoors for so long," he remarked. "Maybe you should step outside for a bit."

"But you guys have been here too," I replied, shrugging. "Besides, I don't know anyone here, or even any of the places."

"More the reason to get to know this place. You're going to be starting school in a while. You should make a few friends before you join," he suggested. "Now unless you're heading outside, mind finishing up the paint?"

"Fine, I'm leaving," I called, heading out with a skip in my step. It couldn't be that bad, could it?

The wind hit me hard at first, signalling the anticipated return of autumn, consuming the last few hints of summer. I blinked back as I struggled out of the front door, my scarf billowing in the wind. I'd forgotten how beautiful the view was from here. The house was cool, but what amazed me even more was the view from here, huge mountains looming over us with staggering majesty. The woods appeared close behind, the tops of the trees shimmering a soft pink in the sun's early appearance. I had been to quite a lot of places in my life, but never before had I been to the mountains. The High Rockies. Hopefully we wouldn't be moving for quite some time. I could already imagine afternoons-to-come spent hanging around on the porch with a comfortable chair and a good book, the view stretched out beyond me, and a warm mug of hot chocolate in my hand, satisfaction seeping into my heart at the image. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. I took out my phone and hit shuffle on my favourite playlist, stuffing the earphones in my ears as I stepped out onto the pavement, breathing in the cool air, not too hot and not too cold either. Humming the tune of an Ed Sheeran song in my mind, I skipped along the road, matching my footsteps to the upbeat rhythm of Galway Girl. My feet just kept treading, my mind absorbed in the music. I'd walked quite some distance of the way, when I finally realised that I had absolutely no idea where I was going or which way I had come from. Sighing, I pulled out my earphones, and stared blankly down the road, hoping for some guardian angel to float down from heaven and enlighten my way. As if God had heard my pleas, a faint figure appeared down the road quite some distance away. I wondered if I should ask him where I was, but since he was a complete stranger, I opted to call Simon and Sally instead.

"Hey there!" he called from down the road, waving. I blinked. Was he calling me? I turned, but the roads were just as deserted as they were a few seconds ago. Either he was talking to me, or he was crazy. Either way, I didn't want to be involved. Ignoring his call, I turned on the balls of my feet and hurried down the opposite direction. He seemed friendly enough, but I'd been taught that you should never underestimate any member of the public. After all, here my parents were, posing as harmless artists.

"Sky?" he called again. "Sky Bright?" I halted in my tracks, and turned. He'd managed to gain distance, and was closer now. I frowned at him. Closer up he looked much friendlier- rich coffee complexion and a shaved head with gentle eyes shining warmly. He'd be the perfect Charlie LeBron in the story I was writing, the protagonist's best friend. "You're Sky, right?"

"No," I said, pretty unconvincingly. Since lying about my identity had failed, if it came to anything, I would have to turn to my failing martial arts skills, and that was something nobody wanted.

"You are, aren't you?" he said, amused. "I'm Nelson Hoffman. I think my grandma visited your place a few days ago." I blinked, my mind rewinding back to Thursday, when Mrs Hoffman had come to visit. Wow, he was _her_ grandson? Although I could see some physical resemblance, Nelson seemed to be quite a cool guy. And here I was, acting like a completely paranoid idiot.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I didn't know," I said, awkwardly. Luckily Nelson simply laughed it off.

"Don't worry, crime's practically unknown in Wrickenridge," he said grinning. I decided I liked him. Much better than his grandma for starters. "So what are you doing down here?"

"Uh, I kind of got lost," I said. "You don't happen to know the way back to my house, do you?"

"I live close, don't worry. I'll walk you back home," he said, chuckling. "So I take it you'll be enrolling at Wrickenridge High then?" I nodded. "I go there too. I could show you around." Boy, was I glad I knew someone going there before school started.

"That would be great thanks. I was so worried, I'd just become a loner or something," I remarked. Nelson laughed as we turned onto a other streets. How had I even managed to get this far anyway?

"Thank you," I said gratefully, as we reached my house, the sun finally having emerged fully from its bed under the glowing horizon. "How come you were out so early?"

"I like to jog in the mornings," he replied. "And lucky I do too. I wouldn't have met you otherwise. I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow, right?" Oh crap. School was tomorrow. Tomorrow, as in _tomorrow._

"Uh, yeah sure," I called out as I walked into the house. "Bye!" I closed the door and immediately began freaking out. High School was something I was definitely not looking forward to.

I took forever trying to decide what to wear for my first day of school. First impressions were important and since I knew absolutely no one here, I needed to make this one count. My eyes skimmed through the clothes in my wardrobe restlessly. I decided to disregard all my clothing with Harry Potter quotes, even though I was really tempted to wear my Hogwarts jumper, and decided to settle for a tie dye T-shirt and some jeans, pulling on a denim jacket too for good measure. I glanced at the mirror again, wondering not for the first time if my outfit was too cheerful. Oh well, not my problem if they didn't like my tie-dye.

With one look back at the house I trudged to the car, where Sally was waiting beaming back as if things couldn't be better. I begged to differ.


	2. Two

**Two**

 **Zed**

To say I was pissed was the least. I was falling, and I knew it, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't tell anyone- they wouldn't understand, but everything in life felt so fake. Like I was living a lie. Living a life that had been laid out for me by my family, by my brothers. I urged my bike to press on further, away from my house, away from my brothers, away from my problems. Though school hardly seemed like the best place for refuge.

The way to school was usually peaceful, but I'd accidentally turned onto the roads, forced to mingle with the busy cars and people, rather than enjoy the mountainous view from my self-established shortcuts. Sighing I waited impatiently, behind a long line of cars, trailing from some point in the far distance. Man, I hated traffic. My gaze drifted into the distance, suddenly caught by a glowing face, through an opened car window. I strained my eyes for a closer look, catching a flash of blonde hair, the face seeming so delicate that for a second, I wondered if I'd imagined it. As the car in front of me moved, I followed the car with my bike, catching one glance at the blonde girl beaming at the world with such fresh optimism. I doubted she knew the cold hard ways of the world.

 **Sky**

I liked to keep on an optimistic air about me, more to cheer up the people around me, rather than express what I was really feeling. I knew the cold hard ways of the world all too well.

I'd been abandoned at a young age, and could not remember anything from my younger years, except for what I had heard from the authorities. I'd been abused and left on the streets, left at the foot of the world, to anybody's mercy, but instead I had been rescued the authorities, and introduced to a new home, and to the two most wonderful people in the world- Sally and Simon. Together, with patience, they'd pried open the sealed nutshell around me, and welcomed me into their home, making me a part of their family. I never did come to understand why anyone would want to abandon a little helpless girl on the streets, or even cause her any harm in the first place. But even though there were painful memories still jabbing at the dark corners of my mind, I would not have it any other way. I liked my life- I preferred it this way. With parents who wanted me, who loved me.

Sally's car rolled into the carpark as I came to my senses again, taking in the view of the school, pretty much just how I had imagined it. Sally often told me I had a psychic ability, able to imagine what things would be like with my instincts before I even saw them. When I was younger I used to think I was a superhero.

"Sally, do we have to go in?" I asked as we got out of the car, the school becoming closer with every little move. "We could always turn back round. I could be home-schooled."

"You better be joking, Sky," Sally said, as we walked side by side to the entrance. "You're going to love it here. You had so many friends in your old school." My old school, yes. But my old school was nothing compared to here. My old school was tiny, there had been twenty kids in my year and of course, I knew all of them. The teachers were friendly and the school was my second home. This place had more students than I could probably count. I was hoping I'd be able to make a few friends and then latch on to them for the rest of my school life. At least there was Nelson. Hopefully he wouldn't forget about me.

"So Sky Janet Bright," the receptionist asked, retrieving me from my thoughts whilst we sat in his office. "That's a pretty name." I smiled shyly, not really the universal socialiser, and muttered a small thank you. "We're glad to have you in our school." Sally as usual struck up a conversation the Mr Joe, whilst my eyes turned to the various framed photographs in his office, of students, usually bearing trophies in their hands attired in various uniforms, ranging from a maths club to the well-known cheerleaders, neither of which would see my face entering their territory. I was one of the few kids in my old school who still hadn't quite learned all their multiplication tables and I had tried cheerleading once in my old school- to say I was terrible would be an understatement. I was about a foot too short or a tad too wimpy to be recruited in any kind of sports team. Maybe something musical?

"This is your timetable," Mr Joe was saying, presenting a sheet of neat tables. "They're based on your choice of subjects, but you can change them at any time." I smiled with gratitude, deciding that he was as nice as they were going to get here. Mr Joe offered to escort me to first period English Literature and I happily accepted his request.

I had taken English, mostly because I loved to read and write stuff when I was bored. It had been a long-term dream of mine to become an author, when you could make up a whole new world for yourself to dive into whenever reality became a little too harsh to wrap your head around. When my head wasn't in the clouds, I was usually putting my creativity into words down on paper. People called me ambitious, but as a kid, Sally and Simon had taught me that nothing was impossible. Author, musician, superhero- I'd go for them all.

The building we entered was modern, with polished corridors, nearly empty of students at this time. Mr Joe stopped outside of the door, and knocked gently. A female voice in the background stopped, and taking that as an invitation Mr Joe opened the door, ushering me inside. The classroom was full, and a surprisingly young woman in glasses stood before them, eagerness spread across her pretty face.

"A new student for you, Miss Miller," he said, as the teacher's face relaxed with recognition.

"Ah, Sky Bright, am I right?" Her unintentional rhyming made it worse, as a snigger ran across the classroom much to my annoyance. I'd already been teased by all my friends for the name.

"Yes miss," I muttered, as Mr Joe shut the door, closing off my one chance at subtle escape. I smiled awkwardly, trying not to look at the students.

"I would tell you to sit where you wanted, but there's only one spare seat right now," she said, indicating the seat by the window on the far right. Perfect location. Hopefully there was a good view. I wove through the desks and came to my seat, next to a girl with a sweet caramel complexion and a stunning ginger mane of dreadlocks that I was envious of. People usually saw my blonde locks and assumed I was either too dumb or fragile to be looked at. I gave her a subtle sideways smile, which she thankfully returned, nodding in acknowledgement. When Miss Miller turned back to the board, she leaned over, extending her hand for a brief greeting.

"I'm Tina Monterey."

"Sky Bright."

"So I heard," she said, her hazel eyes glittering. "Sweet accent by the way." I thanked her and we both turned around to the front, just as the teacher turned to face us, resuming the lesson. I hoped under my breath, that this brief introduction wouldn't just stay as that.

Thankfully, Tina was more loyal than I'd hoped. She offered to show me around the school, and escorted me to the school canteen after History, which we both had together with a Mr Ozawa.

"So is this anything like your old school in England?" she asked, as we sat down at a table, by the windows overlooking the muddy fields that stretched out beyond us.

"Hardly," I replied, popping open my carton of mango juice with a straw. "In our school, we had less than a hundred students and even less teachers." Tina's eyes widened with surprise.

"Wow, this must be pretty overwhelming for you then," she said. "You must have gotten quite a few compliments on that sweet accent though."

"It's just a regular Londoner's accent," I said shrugging. "I didn't think it was anything special until I came here." I gazed out of the window into the fields the students eating lunch, gathered into closed off groups.

"Pardon me if I'm being a little too stereotypical," I said, "But do you guys have groups too? Like in the movies?" Tina chuckled, at my ignorance or my question, I didn't know.

"I guess so. Sometimes, the movies can have a little ounce of truth too. But it makes sense though, you hang out with a people who share your same interests and hobbies, not much room for arguments or anything. Although that part's never true in films. Here, the closest thing to drama you'll get is when someone breaks up with someone else and gossip spreads like wildfire." I laughed, my eyes falling onto a group of boys out on the field, still in their kit, probably settling for a little break before lunchtime practice.

"I'm guessing those are the jocks," I said, sipping on my straw as Tina, followed my gaze.

"Yep, there they are. Not many hot guys there, just a bunch of sports-crazy teenagers, with big dreams for athletic careers. Quite disappointing, if you ask me."

"Don't tell me you guys also have the mean cheerleaders here too," I half joked, hoping that wasn't true as soon as I'd said it out aloud. Let's just say, I didn't have a great experience with the mean girls type in my old school either.

"Not really. Most of them are really nice. Though Sheena's a little hot 'n' cold if you ask me." I sighed, relieved. I could deal with a little hot 'n' cold.

"There's some of the skater guys, who always seem to pull off their tricks when the girls are passing by. Though mind you, nobody ever really take them seriously. But I'm guessing what you really want to know about are the hot guys?" I nearly choked on my drink, as Tina laughed at my reaction.

"Don't worry, they're the bad boys, way too cool to be seen alive with any of us. Not all of them are that good-looking, but a selected few will make you knees buckle. You'll probably see them in the car park when we leave. No one ever sees them leave or enter the school- they're completely mysterious." I remained silent for a bit, imagining myself fitting in with such a group. I wouldn't last a second.

"So Sky what are you going to do with all this time left to kill, huh? I was thinking of going up to art to check out some of the displays, but maybe you'd prefer something else?" I considered this for a moment.

"Well, music practice doesn't seem to be too bad."

"A music player, are we? What do you play?"

"Some stuff," I said vaguely, brushing it off with a wave of the hand. But Tina was determined to pry me open.

"Spill the beans, sister. That's just modesty talk."

"Well, I play piano, sax and some guitar," I said with a shrug to play it down. I was a very ambitious eight-year-old who wanted to try everything- and once I stared, I didn't like to quite. Like I said, I was terrible at karate but I still practised, hoping to one day master the art.

"Damn," Tina said, impressed. "And do you sing?"

"If the shower counts, I guess so," I said, as Tina laughed.

"Man, you're definitely a talented one, aren't you? Mr Keneally's going to go crazy over you. I'll take you there."

 **Zed**

It's not like I was late to music practice on purpose. I just lost track of time, like always. They were all used to it anyway, it wouldn't be right to give Mr Keneally anything other than his expectations. My thoughts were crazier today, occasionally fleeing to the most random and irrelevant of subjects like why the sky was so blue, and I had wondered if another savant had come to the school. But that was impossible, since Mom would have known and she wouldn't miss out a detail like that. Especially if that savant could be one of her son's soulfinder. A soulfinder seemed like a myth to me by now, a fairy-tale that was too far-fetched to be true. And right now, that reality was hitting me hard. It was unlikely, almost next to impossible that I would find my soulfinder. One soul amidst the seven billion others in this world. How on earth would I even find her?

I knocked impatiently on the door, not bothering to wait for an invitation before I waltzed in with an air of confidence, barely acknowledging Mr Keneally's presence at the front of the room. I heard Mr Keneally's voice in the distance, but my mind couldn't make out his words, as suddenly a flash of blurry images ran across my mind, like a strip of photos from a photo booth, overwhelming me in an instant. For a second, it was as if I had stumbled into a villain convention, criminals and thieves fully equipped with guns, standing amidst a crowd of superheroes, all vanishing in a second before I had the time to comprehend what was even going on. I joined my brother, trying not to falter in my stroll across the room. I could see the room transform as I walked in. Guys trying to surround themselves in a calm, cool air and girl sitting up, eyes turning towards me. But for once, I didn't want the attention. It was only a matter of time before I lost my balance and stumbled to the ground. My mind had taken a turn for the completely crazy.

"I'm late?" I muttered, calmly, as Yves nudged me. Mr Keneally droned on about something in the distance, when my eyes finally fell on little Bo-Peep standing at the front of the classroom, eyes large like a deer in the headlights. With a start, I recognised as the blonde figure from the car window, the realisation causing me to almost stagger. Man, I was really unsteady today. Blond hair twisted into a neat braid and large blue eyes, her entire appearance held a certain delicate air, as if she would simply break just by me looking at her too long. Cute, but not my type. She was at least a foot shorter than any of the girls I'd ever dated. I smiled despite myself. Quite a few eyes were on her, the guys probably wondering which one of them would succeed in wooing her with a flower and flirtatious comments. She seemed pretty but underestimated, unintentionally friend-zoning any guy before he even had the chance to ask her out. But no doubt, the big wide world was going to eat her up whole, with not so much as a bone to spare. For some reason, that bothered me. I could see Nelson Hoffman beside her, and she seemed to have become quite attached to him. I couldn't say I liked that either.

"Zed, over here," Yves beckoned me, pulling me out of my thoughts. That was odd. I wasn't quite the one to go off on so many tangents, but barely five minutes in and I hadn't even been vaguely conscious of what was happening. I wrapped my hands around the slim wooden drumsticks, and took my place. Bo-Peep was ushered to the big grand piano at Mr Keneally's place much to my amusement and her obvious discomfort.

Bo-Peep began her little intro with the piano, soft and gentle, almost too good to be true and I fell in time with the rest of the band, each one following the piano's gentle notes, each one ringing with refined beauty, played by what I suspected were experienced fingers. I glanced up momentarily from my playing, watching her fingers manoeuvre gracefully over the shining white keys, as it were the most natural thing to do. It was a beauty to both see and hear. I ended with a light touch on the snare, but the piano's honey-like melody was what drove the piece forward. The room erupted into a shower of applause, as Mr Keneally stepped forward, glowing with an air of new-found pride, even though he barely knew the girl.

"That was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful," Mr Keneally mused, clapping his hands together with glee. As he continued about whatever he was talking about, I settled in my seat, eyes unintentionally drifting back to the blonde, still sat at her place at the piano, fingers running gently along the keys, as if yearning to launch into another honey-rich melody. I, for one, would not mind one bit. Something about her nagged at me, a feeling I couldn't quite shake off. She was cute, but there was something more to that. She was a pure piece of delicate art and I was a messy rough biker, too individuals on two paths paved in very different directions. Before I knew it, everyone was getting ready to go and Yves left my side, getting up to talk to the girl. Great. I wanted to get away from her, looking at her was doing things to me, but I couldn't take my eyes off her. I stretched out my arms, urging Yves to hurry, but he seemed to be in deep conversation with little Bo-Peep.

 _Hurry up,_ I told him telepathically. _We need to go._

 _What's your problem? I'm just talking to Sky._ So that was her name. Sky. It suited her.

 _Get over here so I can introduce you._

 _Don't you dare._ I glared at him from across the room, but he ignored me and I had no choice but to go over.

"That's my idiot younger brother Zed. I have a year on him, actually," Yves was saying and I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. As if he would ever let me forget.

"Yves, let's go," I muttered, not wanting to reach the point where I had to pull his sleeve and drag him out the room. The longer I stood near Bo-Peep, the more agitated I became. Strangely, my mind launched into the tune of Disney's Bare Necessities and I had to physically shake my head to be rid of the tune. I was going crazy. The last time I'd watched the Jungle Book was many, many years ago. I didn't even remember the names of the characters anymore.

"Zed's the baby of the family. It gets to him sometimes," Yves remarked. I was going to smack him about the head once we got out.

"Gee thanks bro, I'm sure she wanted to know that," I mumble and I felt Sky's eyes swivel towards me. We had to leave. Now. We turned to leave, Yves calling out goodbye to Bo-Peep over his shoulder and as soon as we walked out of the classroom, I backed up against a wall, regaining myself.

"Are you okay?" Yves asked with concern. I nodded, taking a deep breath before standing straight.

"Were you getting any strange vibes from in there?" I asked, taking one look back at the closed door we were leaving behind. "Like images or something?" Yves shook his head, looking confused.

"But you are more sensitive to that kind of stuff," he said. "Are you sure you're okay? I thought you were just being a jerk." I rolled my eyes, elbowing him.

"Wow thanks." But I still couldn't shake that moment from my head. I had never felt anything like it, and I was sure it meant something, but I couldn't tell what.

 **Hey everybody! So this is my new story. I hope you guys like it! This will become more different form the original Finding Sky plot as you read on, although it might be slightly similar now. Please please please I would be grateful if you guys would review and tell me what you think. Thank you to Llamacorn, who reviewed. I love Ed Sheeran, so naturally he's going to be Sky's favourite singer too. I'm glad you like my story and thank you so much, I hope you liked this chapter! Until next time xxx**


	3. Three

**Three**

 **Sky**

A few days had passed since my first day and things weren't going too badly.

"Zoe!" Tina called as we were walking out of the building that day. Zoe was one of Tina's friends, and we tended to hang around together. Zoe sauntered over, grinning as she saw us, her face lighting up with her smile. The way this was going, it didn't seem like my plans of hanging around in the library by myself would be going ahead after all. She had a gentle coffee complexion and dark brown hair falling over shoulders gracefully.

"So how's Wrickenridge treating you so far, Sky?" she asked as we walked together.

"Not too bad," I replied, feeling like a regular high school kid as we passed through a crowd of students milling outside by the benches. "The people here are quite cool." We were now coming out of the school and into the car park, when Zoe immediately gasped.

"Look who it is," she said, her gaze occupied with something in the distance. "Have you met the Benedicts yet, Sky?" I looked over to where she was gazing off and found Zed Benedict, from music practice a few days earlier, perched on the saddle of his bike, whilst someone I didn't recognise was talking to him. Shades masked his eyes, which were no doubt glittering with amusement, scanning the crowds of us mere mortals as we fled the school in a hurry.

"I met Yves and Zed the other day in music practice. Yves seemed nice," I said, and the girls looked at me as if I'd begun a string of gossip or something. "What?"

"Why didn't you say?" Zoe asked, eyes wide. I shrugged.

"I didn't think it was important."

"Sunshine, everything's important when it comes to the Benedicts," she said, laughing as her gaze shifted back to Zed on his bike. "But isn't he just gorgeous? I could eat him up." Gorgeous? Sure. That was pretty hard to deny when he seemed to loom over you a towering six foot and goodness knows what with perfect facial structure and a lean muscular body. "What more could you want in a guy?" Zoe continued, her eyes still fixed on him.

"Are you just going to keep staring at him?" I asked, not daring to let my eyes follow hers. "What if he sees?"

"As if he's ever look back at us," Tina remarked. "He's the kind of boy you're a allowed to fantasise about, because you know he'll never look back twice at you."

"Oh," I said, with a little disappointment in my voice that I didn't quite succeed in hiding.

"Cheer up Sky. With looks like yours, you'll have guys falling in your wake," Tina said, nudging me as I blushed a deep red.

"Shut up."

I decided to walk home from there, allowing myself to float in the beauty of the views beside me, as I took the long way home. Probably not ideal, but what the heck. Humming a tune under my breath, I walked onto a road, hearing the distant drone of a motorcycle behind me. Only a few minutes later did I realise that the motorcycle had been tailing me for quite a while now. Curious, I casually thrust my head round, catching a glimpse of Zed Benedict's bike, before I was forced to turn away and continue on my way. Wondering why he was behind me, I picked up my pace, feeling his presence behind me, like shining light at the corner of my eyes, refusing to go away. I reached my house and sped down the path, as the motorbike finally picked up pace and sped down the road. I hurried back to the road and watched him disappear, gracefully serving left on his bike, gone as fast as he'd appeared. What had he even been doing down here? I didn't think he lived near here, but there was no guarantee that he was going home in the first place. I trudged back up the path to my door. Of course it had nothing to do with me. Girls like me never caught the attention of guys like him. They were like Greek Gods compared to us powerless mortals.

My heart immediately lifted at the sweet smell of fresh pastry overwhelm me as I opened the door, welcoming me into the house. Eagerly, I sped down the hallway, abandoning my backpack at the foot of the door, sliding into the kitchen with ease.

"Uncle Joe!" I yelled, falling into his embrace, as he chuckled.

"Easy there!" he laughed as I pulled away grinning. "Pain au chocolat?" he offered me a plate with a row of steaming pastries and I greedily took one, ravenous after the small lunch I'd consumed.

"My favourite kind," I grinned up at him, perching on a stool at the counter. Sally and Simon were at the dining table, a folder spread out on the table between them and Joe stood in the middle of the kitchen, grinning from ear to ear. "So how's my favourite godfather doing?" I asked.

"Great, actually," he said, taking a pasty for himself as he took his own seat at the table. "Just came in with the new mission briefings for your parents. You better become eighteen soon, sweetheart. I can't wait to recruit you on the team." I grinned, although, I knew I would be terrible. My parents were agents, FBI, and although they'd been teaching me subtle skills every now and then, I doubted I'd ever be what they were. Secret crime fighters for society. My parents really were superheroes.

"So what's going on now?" I asked. From the look on Uncle Joe's face to the documents scattered around the dining table, it didn't take a genius to figure out what it meant.

"Great, now that you're here, I can finally show you his well-prepared slideshow of mine," Joe grinned, pulling up the screen behind him as Sally adjusted the projector. I rolled my eyes, shuffling my seat closer to get a better view. Uncle Joe loved his powerpoints.

Suddenly a face appeared on the blank screen, my mind remaining meaninglessly blank. I looked over at Sally and Simon, whose faces had contorted into expressions of confusion.

"Who's that?" I asked, aware from their looks that this wasn't one of the good guys.

"Daniel Kelly," Joe replied, running a hand through grey-streaked hair. He was only twenty seven, but his hair made him look older and his face younger. All in all, Joe Simpson would appear a wise gentleman to those setting eyes upon him for the first time. "He's a very successful businessman residing in Las Vegas."

"And?" I prompted, knowing where this was heading. Joe crossed his arms, as the powerpoint moved forward.

"It's strange because there's no evidence of any illegal activity but there have been a series of offences that we suspect have something to do with this man. Minor leads and so on that all seem to be pointing fingers at this one man. Yet there's not one single record or complaint against him. There's something suspicious about this whole thing..."

 **Zed**

I kept seeing Sky in school often after that. Completely coincidental, but I couldn't help but notice her in the hallways or outside, just so small and adorable. It was difficult to ignore, like she seemed to glow with such a bright aura. I had to stop. She wasn't even my type. And dating girls from my schools just tended to get messy.

"She seems nice," Yves commented, calling me from my thoughts again. I had to stop daydreaming so often.

"What?" I muttered, popping open a soda as we walked up the driveway to our house.

"You know, the new English girl. Sky." Hearing her name, I abruptly choked on my soda, glaring at Yves who consequently laughed at me as if it were the funniest thing he'd ever seen.

"Shut up."

"Who lit your fuse, today?" he said, with that stupid grin of his on his face. "I was only talking about Sky."

"Yeah well, we have better things to discuss," I muttered wiping my sleeve over my mouth. If he knew that she was what I had been thinking about so often, he would never let me hear the end of it. That was one of the perks of being the one who could hear thoughts. Yves rolled his eyes, pulling out the keys from his pocket.

"You know, you could really do with a serious attitude change," he mumbled. "You could definitely try to be a little hospitable." I laughed, walking into the house, that seemed empty of occupants.

"Where's everyone gone?" I asked checking the living room.

"I don't know," Yves admitted. "But I did hear Mom talking about..." Ignoring the rest of Yves' sentence I headed upstairs, draining the last of my soda before chucking into the bin in Yves' room. Boy, would he be pissed. That boy like to keep everything, from his desk to his bins immaculate.

The mirror in the bathroom had always been slightly crooked, just ever so slightly that only one who'd lived here for sixteen years would realise. I gazed at my reflection, my eyes darting from my frown to the angry glint in my eyes. Yep, I definitely looked like the protagonist of a werewolf movie. I would make a good werewolf. I smirked, seeing my lips tweak in the mirror. Man, my thoughts definitely had been crazy for the past few days.

Then all of a sudden, my mind clouded over, and I gripped the edge of the sink to steady myself, eyes trying to lock onto one place, but it was useless. A vision was coming. I didn't like my gift. Being able to see the future was not as reassuring as some would have made it out to be. Seeing the future meant knowing what fate had in store for you, but also knowing that no matter how hard you tried, you couldn't stop it. And I had learnt that lesson the hard way on far too many occasions. It wasn't as if my visions were often either. They were random and unreliable, usually only allowing me small glimpses of a chaotic scene, leaving me and my puzzled mind to figure out the rest of the puzzle without any of the other puzzle pieces.

This time was different. For starters, the vision was clearer, as if I was there myself. And then with a start... I realised I was. This was from my own eyes. Well in the future anyway. A flash of blonde hair, and a face appeared before me, grinning from ear to ear, a smile that I was sure I would never forget any time soon. I was walking next to her, underneath a night sky dotted with stars. Which was surprising. Usually I didn't catch such small details from my visions. Laughter. Bubbly and high-pitched- the kind of laughter that could easily be mistaken for music. And then, just as abruptly as the vision had come to me, the atmosphere shifted, the peacefulness changing into a sense of dread. The knot in my stomach tightened and I knew this was when it would happen, whatever dangerous event my vision was trying to foreshadow. The peace evaporated and the events unfolded in a blur, a sharp flash of silver- a knife perhaps- and blood. Lots of blood. The vision dissolved in front of my eyes and I staggered, panting like a man on the run, my head ringing with the echoing screams. Sky's screams. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. She was going to get hurt. And I wouldn't be able to do anything to stop it.

 **Sky**

I was in my room now. Thinking. Thinking about how useless I felt. My parents were practically superheroes, saving the world from vile criminals who would hurt others to get what they wanted. All I did was... well, nothing. I did nothing. I'd always been the damsel. Left for someone to come save me, incapable of saving myself. I didn't want to be a dumb blonde character- I wanted to be the strong kickass female.

I was dressed the part- a workout vest and shorts, my favourite yet most worn-out trainers on my feet as I sized up the punching a bag in front of me. My parents had always been careful to teach me basic first aid- I couldn't be the daughter of two secret agents without knowing how to at least take out a mugger. I could kick, but I couldn't punch for candy. My fists were the size of tennis balls, and packed a very weak punch. The boxing gloves on my hands I touched the bag, wondering if it would even move if I tried to hit it.

"Go on Sky," Simon encouraged me from aside. Easy for him to say. I'd seen Simon take down three people at once without batting an eyelid. As for me... I pulled my fist back, gulping as I brought it down to the punching bag, giving it my all...

oOo

I was wiped out. Completely. Sweat hung to every patch of my skin and I was panting like I'd run here all the way from Japan.

"Good job sweetheart," Simon said, patting me on the back as we walked out of the room, with me just about able to keep my balance. You did well, you should get some rest." I nodded, unable to say anything through my deep breathing and headed to my room wearily. I hadn't done terribly. In fact I was surprised that I hadn't passed out. My body was not exactly cut out for hard-core boxing. Not that we'd done any hard-core material. It was all basic boxing skills, just to strengthen my arms. And damn, did they need a lot of strengthening.

After a long-awaited shower, I sank into my bed, squeezing my old stuffed dog underneath the covers. I don't think I'd forgive myself if I ever threw the little guy out. How was it that some people could juts emit auras of super strength and invincibly, when others like me, had to work hard for hours before we could even master a decent punch. Like Zed Benedict for example. That boy seemed like he could take on any other human in the world and would still win. Heck he could just win by batting his eyelids for all I knew- his smouldering eyes were enough to take on any enemy. I groaned, turning in my bed. Great, now I was fantasising about some untouchable bad boy. Girls like me couldn't even get within a meter of guys like him. Might as well accept the cold hard truth.

It was about eleven when I sat up in bed, trying to find water to satisfy my undying thirst. My eyes settled on the glass of water on my desk across the room and I slumped back, reluctant to get out of bed. I hated the feeling of leaving my warm comfortable bed and be exposed the cold air circulating in my room. Groaning I stared intently at the glass, wondering about how my life sucked, when a sharp pain thumped against my temples as if unlocking an extremely rusty unused door. I blinked, but my eyes were not deceiving me. The glass was b=vibrating. My eyes darted to the ceiling and almost immediately I heard a smash as the glass few form its seat and dropped back down onto the floor, ending up in a scatter of gals shards on the ground.

I stared at the wreck in horror, completely mind blown. What. The. Actual. Hell.

 **Sorry for the delay in making this one. Thank you guys for the reviews- they really encouraged me and they were so supporting. You guys are amazing! I hope you like this chapter- I hope it's not too short. Thanks for bearing with me! xxxx**

 **To Llamacorn: Of course I love Ed Sheeran- he is amazing and his voice is beautiful! And thank you so much for this review- it was also amazing! Zed and Sky are one of my most favourite couples ever- I'm pretty sure we'd all like a boy to see as like Zed sees Sky, but hey, I'm still single too so I'm just going to have to write about these perfect couples instead. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Xxx**

 **To Ciara: Thank you so much! I loved writing that bit when Zed was describing Sky, and I'm glad you like it. I'm kind of terrible with deadline- like REALLY terrible, but I'll get this finished one day. Thanks again xxx**

 **To Guest: Thank you! I'll try update faster next time- I really need to work on making my deadlines- I'm like this at school too. But thank you for reviewing! xxx**


	4. Four

**Four**

 **Sky**

I woke up early on Saturday, inviting the weekend with warm open arms. Getting through my first week of High School hadn't been as terrible as I'd imagined. For starters I'd actually met people who I could now call my friends. Besides, training the day before may have left me with aching limbs and a pounding headache, but it also left me feeling refreshed, and not as much of a wimp as I'd felt earlier.

I got up from my bed, about to set my feet down, when my eyes fell upon the scatter of glass shards lying across from me, reminding me of what had happened last night. I gulped, and bent down picking up the broken pieces of glass that weren't small enough to cut me. _I hadn't touched the glass,_ I thought, over and over again. Maybe it was some... I frowned, rubbing my temples- this was too much for a Saturday morning.

Rushing down the stairs partly so I could escape the event from yesterday, I burst into the kitchen, rubbing my hands in anticipation as I waited for the milk to heat up. Sally and Simon always woke up late on weekend mornings. It was an old habit of theirs. But then again, fighting against crime was quite exhausting. I stirred the chocolate powder into my milk, not as good as Simon's legendary hot chocolates, but it would have to do. I always went wild with my hot chocolates, and this time was no exception, as I topped up the chocolatey syrup with marshmallows and whipped cream, and a sprinkle of cocoa powder for good measure. Satisfied with my beautiful creation, I took a long-awaited sip, sighing as I sank into a chair on the porch. I definitely deserved this after yesterday.

I pulled open my book, _Carry On_ by Rainbow Rowell, flicking to a random page. I'd read the book at least three times over but I was still not satisfied. I was a legitimate fangirl when it came to books. I couldn't help but laugh at myself. I was crazy. My heart skipped a beat when my eyes landed on chapter sixty-one, and I began reading, oblivious to the low drone in the background, gradually gaining volume. Only when the drone ceased and I heard a car door slam did my head snap up, eyes leaving the pages of my book reluctantly. Seriously? Now of all times?

"Um, is this the Brights' household?" The question came from a boy who stood by our gate, hesitant to come inside. I didn't look that scary in my pyjamas did I? But that wouldn't make sense. If anything this boy was definitely scary. Or intimidating at the least. For some reason he reminded me of Zed Benedict, sporting the same determined glint in his dark eyes, although Zed's eyes were mostly shaded by those unholy sunglasses of his. I stood up, eyeing the car he'd pulled up in, just an average black five-seater, resembling its owner with its tinted windows and shady surface.

"Who's asking?" Never let someone in without knowing more about them than they know about you. Or maybe I was just being overdramatic.

"Victor Benedict. I'm here to speak to Sally and Simon Bright," he replied coolly, and I gulped at the mention of the name _Benedict,_ although it was completely uncalled for. Maybe he was related to Zed...

"Oh, um..." I stood on the porch awkwardly with an open book in one hand and a half-empty mug of hot chocolate in the other, contemplating whether I should let him in. Oh what the heck?

"Come inside," I called, juggling my possessions in one hand and wrenching the front door open with the other. He followed me in, sporting an air of coolness and sophistication, both of which I'd just demonstrated that I hugely lacked in. "I'll go get them." I was pretty sure I ran up the stairs, trying hard not to spill anything as I burst into my parents' bedroom.

"Guy!" I hissed, putting my bug and book down on top of a chest of drawers. "Sally, Simon! Wake up!" I pulled open the curtains, welcoming in the daylight to help me wake up my parents. "Sally! Simon!"

"Hey sweetie," Simon mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "Why the hurry? What's wrong?"

"Some guy's down there," I whispered, "He's called Victor Benedict. You know him?"

"Oh!" Simon's face flooded with recognition as he climbed up from bed, Sally only just awakening. "I almost forgot! You invited him in, right?" I nodded, still perplexed.

"He's here for the whole Daniel Kelly thing, sweetheart. Joe introduced him," Sally explained, getting up from bed.

"Oh." I was about to walk out, when Sally called me back.

"You're going to have to spend most of the day out today, sweetheart. We're not technically legally allowed to let you know about any of this, but we'll tell you when you get home. We'll call you when Victor leaves," Simon proposed. "Wait, you're friends are free right?"

"Uh yeah sure," I lied, not wanting to seem like a burden. "We were going to go out anyway." I rolled my eyes as I walked out, annoyed that my perfect morning had been ruined so abruptly. Oh well. It wasn't like I was going to be able to stay and help them with anything. I sank into my bed, pulling my phone out, wondering who to call first. It was still seven in the morning and I doubted anyone would be up, but nevertheless I called Tina, praying she'd pick up. Otherwise I'd have to resort to strolling around the neighbourhood pretending to be heading somewhere. Or maybe I could pretend to be jogging. I almost laughed at the idea.

"Hey Sky." Relief washed over me when I heard her voice on the other end. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," I said. "Except I'm kind of being kicked out of the house for the rest of the day. Supposed to be socialising with the neighbourhood and stuff you know?"

"That's great!" Tina replied a little too enthusiastically.

"Woah, I didn't know you hated me that much," I joked laughing.

I heard Tina laugh. "You know what I mean. We can go out and do something today. Zoe's free too!" Just what I wanted to hear. Cheerfully I agreed to be ready when Tina came to pick me up and hung up. Yep, Wrickenridge wasn't so bad after all.

 **Zed**

To say I was worried was the least. The vision would pop up far too frequently, constantly reminding me of what would happen. Because I couldn't do anything to stop it. I felt as if it were my responsibility to make sure she was alright, to make sure she wouldn't get hurt, but I knew that I would still be present when it happened. Why did life have to be so complicated?

Baseball practice in the park was far too much for a Saturday morning but Sean had practically begged me to come so reluctantly I'd promised him with my attendance there, if not somewhat late. Actually I was already late, not that I cared much. Baseball practice was long anyway. No doubt we'd be stuck there for hours, waiting for the players to finish arguing about whatever it was they were bothered about. Seriously, some people just needed to sort out their issues already.

Throwing on my baseball gear, I trudged out of my room, only just realising the roaring hunger in my belly. And, I was ravenous. I hadn't eaten anything last night either, which may have been partly due to the shock from the vision. Each time I thought about the blood and that scream, a single chill shot down my spine. I'd convinced myself that the only reason I couldn't get Sky out of my head was because she was the girl in my vision. The damsel I was meant to protect. Though I didn't think she was the kind to find being called a damsel flattering, but I could hardly imagine her raging at me either. Now that would be something I wouldn't mind seeing, that little blonde Bo-Peep yelling at me with full-mode anger. I smiled to myself, which obviously worked up my brotehrs in the kitchen.

"Someone looks happy today," Xav commented, in between mouthfuls. "I thought you didn't want to be at baseball practice." I rolled my eyes, grabbing myself a plate. Xav and Yves were the only ones in the kitchen but they were more than enough to make me wish I'd never gotten out of bed in the first place. Victor had left early to meet some colleagues about the whole Daniel Kelly matter. I just hoped that man was quickly exposed for his crimes and put behind bars.

"Can't a man just smile in this house without being harassed?" I said, shrugging innocently.

Xav snorted, almost spilling the orange juice in his hand. "Are you kidding me? You'd only ever have two reasons to smile. Either you were planning something really evil..." I smirked.

"Or there's a girl involved," Yves butted in with his big mouth, taking a seat at the table with his plate.

"A girl?" My voice came out a little high-pitched, but, my brotehrs didn't notice. Sometimes I tended to forget that it was me who could hear other people's thoughts. "And who would that be?"

"I don't know," Yves said, staring at me intently. "That's why I'm asking you." I rolled my eyes sitting at the table.

"Maybe I was smiling because I know I'm going to be the one kicking everybody ass at baseball," I said, smirking, although I knew that was a complete lie. Sure I would be kicking their butts, but that smile had been fuelled by one little blonde girl, who I'd barely even spoken to yet.

"See you dorks later," I called as I raced out of the kitchen, grabbing my helmet along the way. Ugh, today was going to be a long day.

 **Sky**

Today was going to be a long day. Tina and Zoe had already planned the entire day as it had turned out, even though we'd only just arranged to meet up ten minutes ago. Well I would definitely settle for this over lounging on the porch alone. I threw on some of my favourite clothes- a large Hogwarts jumper and a pair of black jeans, accompanied by my signature beanie and my satchel, which I never left home without, and raced down the stairs. Maybe I should just wait on the porch until Tina arrived.

As I strolled along the hallway, I heard hushed voices from the living room, filtering in from the closed door. Couldn't hurt to accidentally pick up on a few details. Besides, my parents would tell me all this later anyway. I held my breath and pressed my ear against the door, trying to catch onto one of their words and hand on until the end of the conversation.

"...best if you keep this from her," I heard Victor saying. My eyes widened and the need to eavesdrop into their conversation increased.

"Of course," Simon said. I knew he was lying. They'd never kept anything from me. That's what I loved about my parents. Presuming it was _me_ they were talking about...

"Daniel Kelly is dangerous and we don't know what he'll do next. The man's out for revenge because he knows our family, but you're our best shot. He has no idea who you are, but you know every detail about him. The only thing is..."

"We don't have the evidence to turn him in," Sally finished. "He literally doesn't leave behind any traces. It's almost as if he's using some other form of power."

"He's just clever," Victor replied hurriedly, quickly dismissing the issue. I frowned. I'd felt like Sally was onto something, but the way Victor had dismissed the issue- it was almost as if Victor had purposely changed the subject. "He knows how to cover his tracks well." If it was one things my parents had taught me, it was that any criminal, powerful or minor, always left behind at least one small, insignificant even, hint, a clue. All you had to do was dig deeper until you found it. If this guy really was as tactful as they said he was, he had to have some other weapon. Every criminal had his own secret weapon. And I didn't doubt for one second that my parents would figure it out. Although I still couldn't get rid of the gut feeling that something about this man was wrong.

Interrupting me from my thoughts, the doorbell rang, its shrill note echoing down the hallway, as I bit my lip, still crouched outside the living room, my ear pressed against the room. I got up and hastily rushed over to the bottom of the staircase. Simon opened the door, catching me mid-run, not hesitating to realise that I'd been eavesdropping. He crossed his arms and smirked as I smiled innocently, walking to the door to open it.

"Hey Sky!" Tina was waiting at the doorstep, grinning at me. I could see Zoe frantically waving from the window of Tina's car, and I giggled, waving back.

"Oh hello dear," Sally called, joining me at the door. "You must be Tina."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs Bright," Tina replied politely, slightly taken back by Sally's accent which was much posher than mine. Although I had never really taken it for posh in the first place.

"Pleasure's all mine," Sally said. "And you can call me Sally, dear. Would you like to come inside?"

"Oh no it's okay Sally. I'm just here to pick up Sky," Tina said, although I could tell she was pleased to having been invited.

"Okay girls. But you must come inside next time."

"Of course," Tina replied, as I pulled on my trainers. "We'll see you later."

"Bye!" Sally waved from the porch, forever the eager mother. People would drop dead from shock if they ever found out she was an FBI agent. Even _I_ wouldn't believe it if she wasn't my mum.

"Aw, your Mum seems nice," Tina commented, as I climbed into the from passenger's seat, which Zoe had so kindly sacrificed for me.

"She is," I said, grinning at the expressions on their faces if they were to find out what my parents really did for a living. I couldn't say my life didn't have its thrills. "So where are we headed?"

"Well my dear Sky," Zoe said, poking her head in between Tina and I. "You'll just have to wait and see for yourself."

 **Zed**

"So Bethany's been texting me quite often lately," Johnny said, chewing on his lip. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. That boy really need to settle his nerves and ask the girl out already. He'd been obsessing over this one girl from Aspen High for as long as I could remember, but hadn't quite worked up the courage to ask her out. And he called himself one of the school's 'bad boys'.

"Gotta give it to you though, Bethany is quite hot," Sean butted in, much to Johnny's annoyance.

"Shut up," he said, a tad protectively. Woah he was being serious about this girl." You think she might be into me or something?" I laughed, leaning against my bike.

"Dude, she's been into you for the past year or so. You've just been too blinded by your own liking for her to realise," I said laughing. Johnny elbowed me, but I could tell he was satisfied with my reply. More than satisfied even.

"So what about you guys?" he asked relaxing. "Any unfortunate girls tied up with you guys?" I laughed again, but this time I felt like it was a cover rather than genuine.

"Ooh look, the chicks are settling around the field today. Probably to watch us play," Sean said flexing his muscles. He was right. People liked to come up here every now and then to have a picnic and lounge around with their friends, since when it hit the snowy season, there would be absolutely no chance of catching a picnic here amongst all the sledges. "Better look good for the girls."

I yawned right on cue, as if I had already been programmed to respond this way. I guess that's what I get for hanging with this douche all the time.

"Oh, my bad. Zed Benedict's too cool to be dating any girls from Wrickenridge. He likes the more exotic kind," Sean said laughing. Johnny joined in too and I was tempted to knock them both off their bikes. "Speaking of which, you guys notice that new British chick in school? She's kinda cute." I froze, realising that they were talking about Sky Bright, the girl who'd been occupying my thoughts for the past few days.

"What about her?" I asked, a little too aggressively. I think I might have even growled, but Sean was too busy engrossed in his infernal speech to mind me.

"She's different. Seems different anyway. Cute but underestimated. You know what I mean?"

"Seriously? She's not worth your time," I said, not feeling bad one bit for trying to put him off Sky. " _Too_ sweet."

"Maybe that's what I want to go for," Sean mused, when we noticed a familiar car pulling up somewhere across the field at the top of the hill, away from where majority of the other kids were sat. I think it belonged to Tina Monterey.

"Speak of the devil," Johnny whispered and my eyes darted to the blonde figure climbing out, unable to hid the wide grin lighting up her face. It took me all my will not to grin equally as widely.

 **Hey guys! I'm back. I'm so proud of myself for updating so soon. I'm back on track! Believe me though, I still have SO MUCH schoolwork to catch up with. Only one week left and I'm still drowning in homework and art coursework. Which is mainly I'm procrastinating and writing so often lately. Also, my other two stories, which I did not update is so long and I feel so guilty about, are called Discovering Alex and Breaking Quinley, if you want to go check them out. I was going to PM the reviewers but I sort of forgot so I'll mention them below. I hope you guys liked this one. Not much happened, but the next chapter will be sporting the next interaction between our favourite couple. I'm kinda excited- which makes me sound like such a dork! Until next time xxxx**

 **To MorningStar0804: Thank you for your review! You reviewed practically minutes after I posted, which made me so happy. Yeah, Sky's parents are kinda cool really and you gave me the idea to incorporate Victor into this chapter- thank you! Hope you like this chapter xxx**

 **To Booknh: Thanks so much! I know right: SKY AND ZED ARE THE PERFECT COUPLE! I love them so much, and writing about them is quite beautiful really. I hope you liked this chapter because there's more heading your way. I'll try to update ASAP xxx**

 **To Llamacorn: Thanks for reviewing! Sky becoming kickass is actually so amusing to write, especially when trying to image her trying to fight with boxing gloves. I really need another sheerio friend right now, because none of my friends listen to Ed Sheeran. If you like Harry Potter too, then I'm probably going to cry as well. Hope you liked this chapter xxx**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE (please read)

**Author's Note**

 **Okay, so I may have accidentally uploaded a chapter from my other story and I only noticed yesterday. I've uploaded the right chapter now, so please check it out and tell me what you think in the reviews. I'm sorry- I'm just so dopey half the time. I'll upload the next chapter either tomorrow or the day after so look out for that too.**

 **Thanks guys xxx**


	6. Five

**Five**

 **AN: Please make sure you reread chapter 4 like I said in the author's note because I accidentally uploaded a chapter from my other story instead. Oops.**

 **(P.S. Hope you like this chapter)**

 **Sky**

I was angry at myself for noticing Zed first. He was the first thing I laid eyes on when I climbed out, with surprising ease out of Tina's car. It was as if my mind was set up just to admire him, encase I'd never been so unhealthily obsessed with anyone before and it was kind of embarrassing. What with the whole, him never going to notice me thing and all. I gulped, and joined Tina and Zoe, as they lay out the red picnic blanket upon the soft green grass. God, I loved picnics. .

"So," I began, taking my mind off Benedict, who I had no further intention to think about. "Do you guys come here often?" Tina poked her head from the boot, bringing out a large picnic basket with her. I'd felt bad for not contributing towards the picnic food but Tina and Zoe insisted that this was to celebrate my arrival and I didn't have to do anything. They really were good friends.

"Yeah," she said, as we all settled down on the blanket. "But apparently half the school also had the same idea as us." I was just beginning to notice the amount of kids settled down in small groups around the parks, with a large gap in the middle, scattered with baseball players. Needless to say, Zed Benedict was one of them.

"Are they actually having a baseball game here?" I asked, squinting as my eyes scanned the fully kitted boys running around, setting up equipment. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Zed with a few of his friends, leaning on their bikes, as if they were too cool to even contribute to setting up the game. I sniffed in disapproval, turning my eyes down to my newly painted nails, shining bright with different colours of the rainbow. I tended to go crazy with my nail polish and no two nails would ever be painted the same colour.

"Yep," Zoe said, leaning closer, gossip face on. Zoe always seemed to know each new piece of gossip in town. At least with a fiend like her, I wouldn't stay ignorant. "But believe me, it's much better to just sit up here and watch those boys do their thing." She leaned back against the tree we had sought shade under and pulled down her shades. It was surprisingly warm for September, but I didn't mind one bit.

"Ooh!" she exclaimed, sitting up. "And there we have ladies and gentlemen, our school's very own bad boy rolling in for a game of baseball. I didn't think we'd catch a glimpse of Zed Benedict tonight, but hey, I'm not complaining." I chuckled, feeling that I could now look at Zed without feeling embarrasses since my friends' eyes were on him too. It wasn't like he was going to look back.

"Don't tell me, he's too cool for baseball?" I guessed.

"Actually saying that he's not half bad at the sport would be a complete lie," Tina butted in, opening the basket. "He's terrific. And he knows it too."

"Nothing better than a perfect guy, with a towering ego," I muttered, blushing as soon as I realised what I'd said. Had I just called Zed Benedict _perfect_?

"But if you were like him, you'd have no reason not to have a large ego," Zoe said, having not heard the beginning of my sentence. "I mean, look at that body, look at that face. Who wouldn't want to date him?"

"After a serious attitude change, maybe," I said.

"Woah Sky, that was quite a harsh blow," Tina laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just saying," I protested. "It's not like he was exactly friendly when I first met him or anything."

"That's just Zed being typical Zed. Don't make much of it." I risked one more glance at him, watching as his bat met the ball with pinpoint accuracy, launching it into the air with force, not even a single hint of effort flashing across his face.

"Woah, he really is good," I whispered.

"He sure is," Tina said. "Coach is always trying to get him to take it further but Zed keeps refusing. He's good, real good, and could be much better if he tried but it's like he just can't be bothered. He knows he could do it, but he just doesn't go for it. It's kind of frustrating actually." I understood. You could see it even in his game. He'd have a really good opportunity practically inviting him in, but he'd hang back, as if he just couldn't be bothered. I felt that there was a missing piece here, something that nobody else could see. Or maybe I was just being paranoid again.

"It's the same with his brothers too. They could go really far if they tried," Zoe added.

"Brothers?" I mumbled, swallowing. "How many of them are there again?"

"Seven," Zoe answered immediately and Tina rolled her eyes.

"It's her favourite topic." I laughed, urging her on. I'd heard about the notorious Benedict brotehrs so many times, but I wanted to her about them in detail.

"Well first we begin off with Trace. He's the oldest and is the good-looking burly police guy. You know what I mean?" I nodded, although I couldn't really relate. "And then there's Victor and Uriel, who have also left school. Uriel's into forensics, but no one really knows what Victor does. He's got the whole mysterious intimidating thing going for him." I nodded, but this time, I knew exactly what she meant. I'd met Victor earlier and now I knew for sure that he was Zed's brother. Though to be honest, he didn't really seem half as intimidating as his younger brother, who was younger in comparison and still in high school. Maybe it was because I was more familiar with agents like Victor rather than boys like Zed.

"And then?"

"Then we have my favourite three," Zoe said eagerly. "Xav Benedict. Eighteen, good-looking, charming and passionately into skiing. Olympic level good, but like Zed, never cares to take it that far." I frowned. These people seemed like Greek Gods in comparison to us, but the fact that they seemed to like lying so low was quite suspicious. And what with Victor being an FBI agent, it was as if they were trying not to noticed for a reason. Not that it worked much. Any news about the Benedicts spread like wildfire around the school in a matter of minutes.

"Then there's Yves, my personal favourite," Zoe continued, interrupting me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, I've met him. He seems really nice," I said. _Unlike his brother._

"I know right. Believe me I would happily read every single book known to man if it meant being with him." I laughed at that thought, eyes drifting to the ending baseball game.

"And then of course there's the famous Zed Benedict. I guess being the youngest must be kind of tough because it rubbed off on his personality. Though he's not a _completely_ bad guy." Zoe turned her head to him too. I was pretty sure half the school's eyes were on him now, as he mounted his bike again. He paused, and his head turned, and for just that one second, I could have sworn, he was looking at me.

 **Zed**

She must be a savant. I have never felt anyone leaking so many thoughts so powerfully. It was actually quite painful, even though I was quite some distance away from her. Her voice was clearer now and I knew that it was her. Maybe she hadn't quite mastered her shields yet. As I climbed onto my bike, ready to head home, I shifted my head, eyes disobediently drifting to her one last time.

"Yo Zed! You coming?" I heard Sean call from in front. I quickly started my bike, before he could catch who I was looking at. "Good game man," he said as we rode on, and I ignored him, urging my bike to go faster.

When I got home, I was a cheerier mood, and of course Xav had nothing better to do that pick on that.

"What's gotten into you younger brother?" he asked, as I sat down on the sofa next to him.

"We won a baseball game," I said dismissively. "Can't I bathe in that joy for a mere second?"

"Bathe in joy?" he said, picking up on my choice of words. "What on earth are you on about?" I rolled my eyes, waving him away.

"Forget it."

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, with a teasing tone in his voice. Typical Xav.

"Ugh, yes. And if you keep pestering me, I will not hesitate to dunk your head in the toilet."

"Ah there you are. The Zed we all know and love is back people!" he said throwing his arms in the air, nearly whacking me.

"Hey!" I said, waving my hand back in his face.

"You better not be inviting me to a slap fight, brother. Because you and I both know who'll win," he said, grinning. I guess one of us never really grew up.

"Xav if you don't shut up-"

"You'll dunk my he din the toilet, I know. You've been using the same threat since you could talk. Grow up, bro. And don't tell me I killed your joy _already_."

"Yes you did," I said, kicking him gently. "And it's time for me to kill yours."

"Boys!" Mum called just in time to stop Xav from irritating me even further. His voice alone was enough to make my head ache. Mum appeared in the doorway with her nice smile on. The smile she had when she was trying to get you to do something.

"Would one of you boys be kind enough to grab some groceries for your der old mother?" I stood up, immediately taking the chance to leave Xav.

"I'll go," I said, as Mum smiled at me, kissing my forehead.

"That's my boy," she said, disappearing into the kitchen.

"Uh..." Xav looked at me for a second, speechless. "Dude seriously, what's gotten into you?"

"Hey, I just want to be helpful," I said shrugging. Xav still looked unconvinced. "I needed to be rid of you and this is the perfect opportunity."

"Wow thanks bro," Xav called as I grabbed a light jacket. "I always knew you loved me!"

"Still do brother."

 **Sky**

Grocery shopping. They still weren't done, so I thought I'd use the excuse to check out the local supermarket. Sighing I walked along the road, gripping my satchel tight. It was about to become dark. It might have been warm, but it was late September and it was beginning to become dark earlier. I sort of liked it, because it meant it was always easier to spot sunset. I was practically skipping down the road, optimism almost seeping out of my pores, whilst trying not to wander off-course and become lost. I'd already been down that road.

I was quickly warming to this small town, with its winding streets full of nice new people and great outdoor spots, perfect to hang about and think. Though of course it had its downfalls too.

I reached the supermarket faster than I thought I would, but time flies when you're alone with your thoughts. And for me, there were a lot of them. It was as if my head couldn't contain them all and my thoughts would just leak out of my head. I'd always had a fear from since I was young that other people could hear my thoughts. Another reason why I was completely crazy.

Once I reached the aisles a shrill note ran out from my phone and I checked it, whilst mindlessly wandering through the aisles. It was from Simon, practically pleading me to buy the thins he'd forgotten to buy again for tonight's dinner. Typical Simon. I rolled my eyes as I shoved my phone back into my satchel as I searched for the pasta items. Once I got to the aisles, my mouth dropped open as my eyes drifted to the top shelf, gleaming with what looked like the only row of pasta. I gulped. Whoever arranged this aisle really must have hated short people.

"Sky, isn't it?" I jumped at the suddenness of the voice, and found Mrs Hoffman, Nelson's grandma standing behind me. I smiled but she immediately took my smile for invitation for small talk. Although with Mrs Hoffman small talk could never be so _small_.

"So what brings you here today?" she asked about ten minutes later.

"I'm shopping for dinner," I said, looking back up at the top shelf again. "Spaghetti bolognaise."

"Ah, I see," she said, immediately understanding my situation. After all, she wasn't exactly basketball player height herself either. "Do you want me to get it for you?" Bless her. She was barely taller than me. I politely refused her offer and bit my lip. How was I to this without losing my dignity?

I jumped up, hoping somehow my legs would push me up like a superhero and let me reach the shelf. My fingers brushed past the shelf, but just as quickly as I'd gone up, I came plummeting down onto my bottom, knocking past a dozen other packets of ingredients, though none of them on my shopping list. Great, the whole supermarket was mocking my existence.

"Bummer!" I hissed, as pain shot up my back.

"Sky Bright, I won't stand for such unladylike language!" Mrs Hoffman said from behind me, as I sat on the floor, rubbing the injured small of my back. "Why do they make these stupid shelves so tall?" she said, hands on hips, like a true warrior ready to wage a justice war.

"It's okay Mrs Hoffman," I said, still on the floor. "I'll try again." My eyes scanned the other aisles, when they landed on a tall figure just opposite us. By the looks of it, Mrs Hoffman had spotted him too.

"Oh, it's that Benedict boy," she said. "Xav, Zed? I never really understood what it was with tehse names. Shall we call him over?"

"No, no, it's okay," I said, trying to get up. Tough luck. He'd spotted us already. He sauntered over with his air of complete coolness and plucked the packet of spaghetti from the shelf dropping it into my basket which was on the ground.

"Thank you Zed," Mrs Hoffman said, as I still sat on the ground, looking up at both of them. If he looked down at me before, it was nothing compared to now. I felt like a worm at his feet. At that thought he shot me strange look and I looked back the ground, trying to lift myself up.

"Ouch," I muttered, falling back down. I was already clumsy as it was, and my injured back wasn't exactly helping.

"Are you okay?" I lifted up my eyes to meet the extended hand before me, as I faltered, half surprised and half suspicious. I hadn't thought of Zed Benedict as the type of boy to help out little blonde damsels in times of distress. He was the mysterious Wolfman in my eyes, roaming the town on his motorbike and here he was proving me wrong. As I reluctantly accepted his arm, I could have sworn I saw a smirk form on his lips, as if he'd read my thoughts.

 **Zed**

I wanted to tell her that she was leaking thoughts, pretty badly. But what if she wasn't a savant. Every time she was near me, I couldn't help but be distracted by her odd thoughts. Had she really referred to me as _Wolfman_ in her thoughts? Seriously? Was I really that terrifying? But what amused me was that she thought so little of herself. She was gorgeous- could she not see that? Boys practically fell in her wake, me being no exception to that, and she didn't even know that she was half as pretty as she was.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked one more time, as she rubbed the small of her back. She nodded, frowning at me as if she didn't know what to make of me. She was different, _really_ different.

I turned to leave, disappointed that she hadn't even said a word to me since we'd met, when she called me back.

"Uh, Zed?" I turned, maybe a little to abruptly and she gulped as if reconsidering. "Thank you." I'm pretty sure I even saw a smile with that too.

 **Guest review time!**

 **To Llamacorn: Thanks again! I'll make sure I update more often when I have time. Sure school's finished but apparently my school doesn't know the meaning of holidays and they've given us work to do over the holidays. It's actually depressing** **Glad you liked the chapter, hope this one was good too xxx**


	7. Six

**Six**

 **A.N: So we've all established I'm awful at time management, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. Thank you for all your amazing reviews- nearly there to 60 reviews, I'm so happy. You guys are officially the most amazing people ever.**

 **P.S. Apologies for the lateness.**

 **P.P.S. Please keep your reviews coming! I'm grateful for each one of them**

 **Sky**

As soon as I'd made a complete fool of myself in front of the school's bad boy, I retreated to the counter, deciding that one embarrassment was enough for the day. Alas, fate decided against it, and as soon as I'd set my items down, I noticed a looming figure above me. I don't think I'd ever wanted to bury myself in the ground more. He'd literally just seen me topple onto my bum, and I could already feel his eyes scanning me in amusement. He was probably wondering how such a small person could cause so much damage. Well, I _was_ known for my mile-long reputation of accidents. Like the eternal idiot I was, I casually turned, eyes slowly wandering to the face of the person next to me, hoping he wouldn't catch me staring. His eyes immediately flitted away when mine fell on him, and I looked away before he could see my cheeks flash red. At least I had a valid reason to be staring at him, he was the hottest bad boy in school. But why would he be staring at me? Call me paranoid but it seemed to me that school bad boy had taken an unhealthy interest in the school's little British midget. And those things never ended well.

"Ahem," I heard behind me, and I froze, not knowing whether that was a cough or a disguised laugh directed at me. It took five seconds for me to blankly stare into space before Zed lowered his head towards mine and whispered into my ear.

"I think it's your turn."

I gulped, realising that he was so close I could see the beauty spot just beside the top of his ear, cleverly concealed behind the shadow of his face.

"Oh." I moved myself towards the girl at till, who was eyeing me with a look of irritation. Biting back the sarcastic remark lingering on my tongue I waited patiently for her to check the items on the belt. But obviously she had other ideas. Getting over our little miscommunication, her attention immediately skipped me, turning to Zed. Seriously could that boy not find another till to pay for his things at?

"Hey Zed," she said in a voice that was going to make me puke. Yep, I could feel the waves of nausea coming on already. I smirked with mild triumph when all he replied with was a brief acknowledging nod, like he was to cool to be talking to her. Which he obviously was. His eyes turned back to me, and to avoid the possible eye contact, I turned mine to the money, pretending to count out twenty dollars, when I knew that that was all I had in my purse.

"I was think of joining music practice this week. It's not too crowded is it?" the till girl asked again, still adamant to be noticed. "I think I could take a shot at piano again." I glanced over, wondering how he'd reply wordlessly to this one. However his eyes were headed straight for me, burning holes into my own.

"I think we already found our pianist," he muttered, just loud enough for the two of us to hear. He was talking about me. A brief wave of pride rolled over me. It was good to know that he appreciated my musical skills. But it was also good to see the look on till girl's face, managing that little rejection. Everything from her tan to her voice was fake, and I was glad that Zed's rejection of her proved that he wasn't the shallow guy I'd mistaken him for. He smirked, for no reason at all, and looked away and I felt as if a huge rock had rolled off my shoulders. I grabbed my bag and made for the exit, my feet just paces away from running. That hadn't turned out well. Whenever Simon needed a jar of tomato sauce, he'd have to trudge here and get it himself.

Zed Benedict made me nervous. Nervous as hell.

 **Zed**

Wow, she made me nervous. I was telling myself it was the flawless blonde curls, but I wasn't stupid. The only blondes I'd dated had been at a totally different altitude to Sky. I'd been really irritated when till girl started making conversation with me. I didn't want Sky to think I was shallow, flirting with the likes of whatever-her-name-was. Although she possibly already thought I was.

But that wasn't me. I just hoped I could tell her that.

I was eager to get out of the shop as soon as I'd shoved the dollar bill into till girl's hand, and stalked off, leaving without so much as a glance her way. As I made my way to my waiting bike, I caught sight of Sky, balancing the weight of her shopping bag and her purse as she neared the exit. I couldn't help but let a small smile escape from me. It was like she couldn't see how adorable she was.

I looked down suddenly, embarrassed by whatever was going on with my brain right now. I hadn't thought small blonde Bambi-types would be my kind, but here I was, seeming to fall for Sky Bright, the shortest cutest of them all.

oOo

"So?" Xav asked as I set the groceries onto the dining table, with Mum gushing over how awesome I was.

"So what?" I said, smirking.

"This attitude," Xav said, eyeing me suspiciously. "It's new. Where did it all come from?"

"Hey, don't tease your brother, Xavier," Mum scolded, ruffling his hair, as she exited the room. Xav raised a brow at me, just as Yves came in, looking baffled.

"Don't you think little brother's attitude seems to have taken a turn for the better?" Xav asked Yves, still eyeing me like I was a murder suspect.

"Actually that is true," Yves agreed. "There's something strangely cheery about him today."

"I'm just in good mood," I argued. "Let it go, will you?" I left the room before they could make an even bigger deal out of my 'cheery' mood. Though I guess they were right. I wasn't feeling as down-hearted as I was a few weeks ago.

 **Sky**

I lied.

Apparently Zed _was_ in one of my classes after all. English Literature. Lucky me.

I loved the lesson, don't get me wrong. Any chance to read books and talk about them was my idea of heaven, but it turns out I took my love for reading a little too far.

We were studying Jane Eyre this semester. I loved Jane Eyre. One of the finest examples of literature that existed, in my opinion. And apparently I was the only one in the classroom who'd ever read the book.

Our teacher was called Ms Fitzgibbon. She was a complete nightmare. Hair like she'd just returned from the military and a smile that didn't seem to ever exist, she towered over the rest of population with her impressive height. Imagine how I, a mere little English girl must have felt in her presence. Intimidating didn't even manage to fit.

And that's when the door swung open and _he_ stalked in. Like he owned the place. He always seemed to have that effect.

"Mr Benedict!" Ms Fitzgibbon had a voice I wouldn't wish upon anyone. It scared the living daylights out of me, but somehow, Zed managed to stand unfazed, by the door, the ever so perfectly mastered casually-bored look sculpted into his face. Christ, help us poor girls having to witness this.

Again, the classroom shifted, everyone sitting straighter, trying to look good enough to appeal to him. Like he was the King here, and they were all his jesters. I, on the other hand was still struggling to take my eyes off the boy.

"Yes?" he muttered, his voice ever so quiet, yet at the same time audible by every being in the room. It was that quiet.

Did this happen often? Every student seemed to hang onto every word of this heated confrontation as if fire was about to open up pretty soon.

"Late again, Mr Benedict? You don't think that a little _too_ bad, even for you?" Seriously? Was he always late to everything? Did he not own a watch or something? Even I was beginning to agree with Fitzgibbon- Zed seemed to be taking the piss a little too often. If you're going to turn up anyway, might as well get here on time.

"I'm late?" The hint of surprise in his voice was matched with the rise of his brow. "I didn't notice." Now it was getting real.

"Sit down Mr Benedict," she spat. Even Fitzgibbon had given up against him. Wolfman really was something else altogether. His superhero powers were starting to show.

"But you're missing an awful lot of class with your lateness," she said as the end of the lesson neared, walking towards Zed's desk. "We wouldn't want that to affect your grades, would we?" He looked up, frowning as something vaguely similar to a smirk formed on her face.

"I think a tutor would be perfect, don't you?" she said. Zed scowled but I could see that the others in the class were suddenly sitting up. Wouldn't they love that- a chance to be Zed Benedict personal tutor? "Sky, how would you like to earn a little extra credit?"

"Uh..." _Don't you dare open your mouth, Sky! Don't agree!_

"Great! Well I guess that's sorted then. Sky's very familiar with _Jane Eyre._ You'll be meeting every Monday lunchtime, in this classroom for your sessions," she said. No... No, no, no

"Starting today." Well I guess she can't hear the thoughts in my head by the looks of it.

I was hoping Zed would argue, and stomp off, but apparently he didn't really have his heart in it.

"Well there goes my lunchtime then," he muttered, slumping into his seat. I would have given him a piece of my mind right there and then. Except I had no idea what I'd say. I couldn't lie- I was kind of hurt. I'd think if anybody, _I_ was the one who should be complaining.

 **Zed**

It wasn't like I skipped on purpose. She probably hated me by now. She did, didn't she?

I was on my way to the classroom, pretending to be annoyed, when I was suddenly backed up into a locker by Yves, who was frowning like he'd been working on maths equations through the night.

"What now?" I asked. "I'm on my way to something important." Yves raised a brow, unconvinced. "I have a tutor if you must know. What's up?"

"Look, it's important. Xav called me, and-"

"Wait, you my perfect older brother were on your phone during lesson? I'm appalled."

"Shut up and listen. He said there's reports of a shooting in Denver planned for tonight. We're gonna have to be there ASAP. Dad thinks it might be linked to the Kellys," Yves gushed, breathless as if he'd run here to tell me this. Which he probably had.

"Crap," I said. "Crap, that's... You're serious."

"Well of course I'm serious," Yves exclaimed rolling his eyes. "Hurry up, Vic's waiting with the car outside." He grabbed my arm and pulled me through the hallway, as I struggled to keep up, all thoughts of the tutoring session pushed to the back of my mind.

 **Sky**

Great. Just great.

He didn't even _think_ of turning up, did he? If course he didn't. He had so many better places to be, than stuck in a classroom with me talking a book which he probably had zero interests about.

And I actually thought he'd come.

I waited throughout the whole of lunch pretty much. After all Zed had quite the reputation for being late. But no, he didn't come. And I just resorted to putting my feet up and rereading parts of _Jane Eyre._ How come books always felt so much better than real life?

 _I have for the first time found what I can truly love–I have found you. You are my sympathy–my better self–my good angel–I am bound to you with a strong attachment. I think you good, gifted, lovely: a fervent, a solemn passion is conceived in my heart; it leans to you, draws you to my centre and spring of life, wrap my existence about you–and, kindling in pure, powerful flame, fuses you and me in one._

If something like that was out there for _me..._ I guess I could only hope, huh?

 **Zed**

I was stoked for this. It was like someone had charged me up with a million volts and switched my body to maximum energy. I was buzzing with the thrill, but also with the fear that came along with it. Couldn't forget the fear, could we?

"Remember boys," Dad said, as we drove on, "This is an ambush, okay? They'll appear when we least expect it, but that's when we need to arrive- when _they_ least expect it." We all nodded, but my mind wandered off, struggling to catch onto the last of his words.

Crap, I'd missed that tutoring session with Sky, hadn't I? She probably thought I was a real jerk by now. That's exactly what I'd be in her eyes, a complete jackass who couldn't even muster the will to attend of tutoring session. It should probably be the last of my worries right now. But, I felt guilty anyway.

Even though I barely knew her.

 **Guest review time!**

 **Llamacorn: Your reviews are honestly so awesome! And you're so right: Sky and Zed are officially the cutest couple in the world and I just wish I could write about them in every story. Thanks so much for your review: they're always amazing. Hope you enjoyed this chapter xxx**

 **Prettyweirdgirl: Aw thank you so much!I'm so glad you like my stories- so nice of you; I really hope you enjoyed this new chapter and I'll try to update as soon as I can. And don't worry, I will expose the ultimate truth xxx**

 **Guest: Thank you so much- that's so nice of you. I'm glad you like and hope you enjoyed this chapter too xxx**

 **Guest: Thank you! Don't worry, I will keep writing until I finish this story- I don't intend to leave it unfinished- I know how annoying that is. Hope you liked this chapter xxx**


	8. Seven

**Seven**

 **Zed**

It was late when we got home.

I thought that meant that we wouldn't have to be in to school the next day but obviously Mother Benedict had different ideas.

"Make sure you boys head straight to bed," Mum called after us as we entered the house, each one of us cradling one part of our bodies in exhaustion. "And I'm really proud of you." Trace and Vic collapsed onto the couches in the living room, but obviously we weren't allowed to be downstairs since it was a school night. If word got out that the Benedicts had a curfew, the school would turn upside down.

"But Mum..." I moaned, not quite ready with a suitable argument at the tip of my tongue.

"Zed, I'm proud of you sweetie, but bed, now." She smiled teasingly and I groaned, trailing up the stairs after Yves, who naturally headed up, playing good boy. When I got to my room, I was ready to collapse onto my bed and hit the lights. And just as my head hit the pillow and right before my eyes closed on the world, giving in to darkness, a small thought at the back of mind, struggled forward.

I'd missed that tutoring session with Sky. I hadn't even done that English assignment. She probably hated me by now, if she didn't already. I should apologise.

And then I fell asleep.

 **Sky**

It was one of _those_ days again. Those days when the world feels crooked and the sky looks tinted and your voice sounds alien. I always felt his strange sense of thrill at the back of my mind on those days. It was as if I was special, like my parents, and I knew something the rest of the world didn't. But in truth, I just lived under the shadow of my parents. They were these amazing agents who literally went around saving the fricking world and I was a small blonde girl in an unknown town who couldn't even get a boy to notice her. But today, that was different. Today, _I_ was the one with the secret. Or the one who was just crazy.

School was too normal for my liking; just another day with kids swarming in and out of the gates, spreading gossip and whatnot about whoever as I strolled in, with my head held high and a smile upon my face.

And it was like the world just looked at my face and decided that irony was the best medicine for my optimism. Because the face that I spotted in the crowds was enough to make my blood turn cold. And it did.

Suddenly the thrill in my blood changed course and headed for my stomach, acid churning relentlessly as I squinted my eyes, just to make sure I was not seeing things. Of course I wasn't.

He looked just the same, the same dirty blonde hair, messily pushed up above his eyebrows with that same teasing smile on his face. I bet he still had that same mole just above his lip too. It was the only imperfection on that flawless face but it was the part that I used to like looking at. Now, I wanted to empty my insides onto his shoes.

"Sky?"

I was so glad that Tina pulled me out of my trance that I almost smothered her in my embrace.

"Easy there girl," she said laughing as she hugged me back. "You know I love you too." I smiled weakly, my expression too forceful as I tried to focus on Tina's face, and her face only.

"Okay spill the beans," Zoe said, grinning as she appeared behind Tina. "What happened at that tutoring session yesterday? With bad boy Benedict?" And my stomach plummeted down further than it already had.

"Benedict?" The boy who thought he was so cool that he didn't even bother turn up for ten minutes. "He didn't turn up."

Zoe's face fell (bless her) as if she was the one who'd been stood up and rubbed my shoulder. I tried to shrug it off but instead my stomach just fell even further, hitting the stone cold floor.

"Actually I heard he missed the rest of the day too," Tina said, and I shrugged it off again, trying to ignore her attempt at making me feel better.

"It doesn't even matter," I lied, "I've got you guys!"

We eventually made out way to the gates after my attempts at trying to postpone our entry. Involuntarily my eyes wandered back, searching for the mop of blonde hair, despite my rational protests. And I saw him, laughing, in the parking lot as if he couldn't be happier. The feeling was definitely not mutual. I forced myself to look away, but just as I tried, my eyes fell on another face, smirking beside him, as if the two of them were such good friends, even though I was positive they'd just met. Two boys that I definitely could go another hundred years without seeing. I watched Zed's face, intrigued at how he didn't even feel a single glimmer of guilt, not a single ounce of regret. How could people do that? I for one, always felt bad, even for things that had absolutely nothing to do with me. It made me want to cy sometimes.

Even from this distance, I could see the sparkle in his sea blue eyes, that stupid _stupid_ sparkle that never seemed to fade out. Stupid Zed Benedict with his stupidly perfect face. It was as if boys like him were simply constructed to make girls like me feel bad about themselves. Good job there, Benedict.

"Sky, come on," Tina called, realising that I had fallen behind and so, covering my hands self-consciously with the sleeves of my jumper, I followed her. But just before I disappeared, I could have sworn that for but a second those blue sparkling eyes skimmed over me, holding my gaze for just a moment too long.

And then I ducked out of the way and walked in through the gates.

 **Zed**

I could see her staring at me from by the gates. And I was trying so hard not to look.

But boy, was it difficult.

Sure it had been easy before, knowing that people's eyes were always on me but still choosing to ignore their gazes of admiration and strutting along the corridor, but _she_ was difficult. And it annoyed me so much.

 _Stupid Zed Benedict with his stupidly perfect face._

I glanced up at those words in my head, instantly recognising the voice in my head. She thought about me? I couldn't help the smirk on my face, despite the countless repetitions of the word _stupid_.

Sky looked especially cosy today, all wrapped up in a big pastel pink woolly jumper and denim jeans, her hair braided into two Dutch braids, framing her delicate face. Like she was doing this just so I would lose focus, just so I would be _forced_ to look at her, even though I was being talked to from three different directions, just so I would forget everything except for the fact that her face was so _so_ fucking perfect. Just to rub it in my damned face that I could never be with her. It made me angry to think that here I was, practically drooling over some English chick who hated me, when I had a soulfinder of my own out there, waiting for me to find her. It made me angry, but it also made me sad. And Sky, for some bizarre reason, always seemed to act like a reminder of that cruel fact.

"So you're telling me, that the famous Zed benedict is still single?" I heard Parker say as I finally zoned in, given up from trying to skim through the crowd. I nodded, smirking, hoping that was a good enough answer. Parker was English too. He'd come from England and recently transferred here, and the rest of his life story was still a little blurry since I'd zoned out for most of it. Parker Christodoulou definitely liked talking about himself.

I wasn't like that too, was I? She probably thought that.

He was a friend too, to some extent, because I'd met him when he first moved to Wrickenridge. Not a terrible fellow, but right now my mind was just too preoccupied to consider anything else.

"No girlfriend?"

I laughed, choosing to distract myself instead of searching the empty crowd aimlessly.

"Last time I checked, that's what single meant."

"Well then, at least tell me about the selection _I_ have to choose from." In an instant I knew that I would never take Parker to meet my parents. My mother would disapprove of him at first sight, seeing as he used the word _selection_ to talk about the girls in school. But then again, my mum rarely approved of many of my friends.

"Zed doesn't date anyone from Wrickenridge," Sean butted in and I rolled my eyes. Sean was one of those annoying little bees who always buzzed around your ears trying to join in the conversation every so often.

"Doesn't really matter," I said. "I don't want to be in the dating scene for a while." Parker grinned, as if that was a good thing.

"More options for me then," he said. Usually comments like that didn't offend me much. I just chose to ignore them, but this time, his sexist comments were bringing up the nausea. I was blaming it on last night.

"We better head to class," I said, maybe a little too eagerly. "Fitzgibbon's gonna kill me if I'm late again."

"And since when have you been so punctual, Zed?" Sean teased, even though he was grabbing his own bag to join me too.

"Since now."

But I didn't tell him that it wasn't Fitzgibbon that I was so eager to see.

 **Sky**

He wasn't late this time.

Which was a surprise. But that wasn't the only one. Right behind him, grinning like the moronic idiot he was, Parker followed, running a hand through his hair as I watched heads turn around, glancing up at the pair of them, strutting in here like Greek Gods. It made me ache just a little inside.

Smothering my gasp, I averted my gaze, turning my face to the window so that I wouldn't be seen and it seemed to be working, until I felt the shadow that was looming over me.

Despite my protests inside, I glanced up, my gaze fixating on Zed, as he lingered by my desk for but a second or two, his eyes falling on me, and his lips parting as if to say something. But obviously it was all in my head, and he just carried on walking, leaving me gawking into thin air like the idiot I was. Sometimes I just wanted to bury myself in the ground.

And then he saw me. Parker. Just looking at me from across the room, as if he had no idea who I was, as if he didn't remember me, and I was looking right back, studying his thoughtful expression, like he wouldn't notice me staring. Of course he did. And he came right towards me.

I immediately glanced down, willing him to change course and head for Zed instead. But he didn't take his eyes off me.

"Sky Bright?"

Ignore ignore ignore.

"Hey, Sky," he called again and this time I glanced up. I was glad to find that his face didn't make me weak at the knees like it used to; his eyes didn't swallow me whole. He was just another boy. Before, I couldn't see anything past his perfect face, but now all I could see were imperfections.

I didn't reply.

"I didn't recognise you at first, but wow, it's kinda hard to miss that hair and those eyes." Was that a compliment or a remark? It was hard to tell when I was trying so hard to get him to leave. I focussed on my pen instead, avoiding eye contact.

"You look so different. In a good way." Take a hint, boy.

"Almost makes me regret what I did." _Almost?_ A hundred curses lingered at the tip of tongue and I bit them back, focussing my attention solely on my pen instead. There was no way I was going to look back up at his face.

"Sky? Are you listening?" And then my pen rolled right off my desk. Parker stepped back startled, as the pen hit his shoe, clattering onto the floor and he bent down to pick it up, as a thousand doubts flooded into my mind.

"I believe you dropped this?" He hadn't seen it. But I had.

"Thanks Parker," I said, just before remembering that I wasn't supposed to talk to him.

"So you do remember my name?" He grinned at me, and I cringed, wandering if I could just get up and run away. Or maybe that would seem a little too weird.

"You're kind of hard to forget," I said, averting my gaze. "And not in a good way." As if that was enough for him, he turned around, walking away with a grin on his face.

Idiot.

But then I looked back at my pen and squinted. It had moved and I hadn't even touched it. Now I really was going crazy. It was like this town was triggering the locked up crazy tendencies in the back of my head, pulling out strands of craziness. Pulling out secrets.

Secrets that I wanted to keep as just that.

Truths I didn't want exposed.

 **I'm ill today so I figured I'd work on some fanfic to keep myself occupied, instead of revising like I'd told my mum. Hope you enjoyed this one. Sorry it's a little short, because I'm really tired and I just want to sleep. So who do you think Parker is? (Yep, you guessed it, he's not one of the good guys.) Hope you guys have an awesome week xxxx (Reviewers check your PM)**

 **(p.s. I also uploaded a chapter of Breaking Quinley two days ago after years of neglecting (sorry sorry) so you might want to check that out. Also I have this other story called Only This- it's a fairy tale story so I don't know if you might like it)**

 **THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING- LOVE YOU GUYS XXXX**

 **(pps. Sorry this review is messed up in a strange mood where I just want to go hug everyone but I'm so ill so I can't move- I know it's weird)**


	9. Eight

**Eight**

 **Zed**

I wasn't stupid.

Well okay, I was. Though not completely. I'd seen how Parker had spoken to Sky, with that grin on his face like they were great friends. Perhaps that wouldn't have bothered me as much, if Sky had returned his smile. Instead, she'd adopted to staring at her desk, like there was nothing more interesting. I didn't doubt that they knew each other but I also had the suspicion that Sky didn't want him there. And I was beginning to believe that neither did I.

Then the strangest thing had happened. I was suspecting that I'd imagined it, the lack of sleep from last night taking its toll, but it was almost as if Sky had moved her pen (the one that Parker had picked up from the floor, like he owned the fucking place) without _touching_ it. What's more, was her startled expression, as soon as her pen had hit the ground, almost as if she knew what was happening, though didn't understand why. Almost as if she knew it had been her.

For a second I wondered if that had, in fact, been me. The way I was staring at them may have channelled some telekinesis- my powers sometimes got out of control when I was annoyed. However, as soon as my suspicions had begun forming, Parker left, Sky turned back around and the moment was over, therefore I was forced to avert my eyes, like I hadn't just been staring daggers at Parker from the back.

"I did not know she went here," Parker exclaimed as he sat on the back table beside me. Fitzgibbon had not yet made her entrance, so we were all standing around the classroom, as far as possible away from our seats. Except for Sky. She didn't turn around, so I couldn't see the expression on her face, but a part of me wanted to simply walk up to her, so I could check. Which would also make me look like a dork, so I took the safest option and stayed put.

"Hmm?"

"That girl," he said, and I immediately knew he was talking about Sky. I really wished he'd shut up, to be honest. "Sky Bright? I can't believe she actually goes here."

I blink. What the hell is this boy doing, talking to me about Sky? Then I did a double take. I was the one who'd wanted to know how they knew each other.

"How do you know her?" I asked.

"She went to my school back in England," he said and I nod, as if interested. "But if I'd have known that she'd turn out to be hot, man, I wouldn't have done any of that."

My ears pricked up again and I narrowed my eyes. "What _did_ you do?"

Parker laughed (the fucking idiot) and I wanted to hit him about the head right then, but mustering my self-control, I kept my hands by my sides. Though believe me, I _really_ didn't want to.

"Why are you so interested?" Parker asked, laughing. I shrugged, hoping that would make him spill his tea, but he just grinned like the idiot he was. "I'll tell you later, man. But first," he said, his gaze shifting to where I didn't want it to go, "I need to get myself that girl."

 _Yeah right_ , I thought. _Like I'm going to let that happen._

 **Sky**

I only managed to breathe my anticipated sigh of relief, when Ms Fitzgibbon walked into the room and everyone returned to their seats. I was so glad to see that Parker sat at the opposite end of the room, far away from both me and Zed, who sat at the desk beside me, lucky me.

"I hope everyone has read the chapters that I've told you to read," Ms Fitzgibbon began, and I settled into my seat, allowing my tense shoulder muscles to relax. As everyone rummaged for their books, she approached me, and I quickly averted my gaze, hoping I wasn't her target. My gaze-averting miserably failed.

"Miss Bright?" she said and I was forced to look up into her rock-hard gaze. "I hope the tutoring session went well yesterday." She posed it as a question rather, as if I could feel free to expose Zed, for his absence yesterday, and I found my gaze shift to the very boy, who seemed to look at me curiously.

"It was okay," I lied. "We got some stuff done." Ms Fitzgibbon, slightly taken back by my comment, retreated to her position at the front, eyeing both Zed and I with a suspicious look. I could tell Zed was looking at me, probably surprised that I'd lied for him. Truth is, I was too.

The rest of the lesson dragged on for ages, surprising because I usually loved English Literature, however today, this was not the classroom I wanted to be in. Therefore, as soon as the bell struck, I got up and fled, before anyone else in the room had even begun packing up.

oOo

We were done with school for the day, and heading out, just Tina, Zoe and I, when I spotted the usual flock of bad boys by their motorbikes once more, this time without the presence of Parker. I sighed with relief but then tensed again when I caught sight of Zed, who was now wearing shades and smirking, the direction of his gaze unclear. We stopped for a second, talking about something that I was not listening to, so I took this chance to analyse the boy who'd stood me up.

He seemed so careless, all propped up against his bike like he was posing for a photo-shoot, and cameras would suddenly pop out and flash anytime soon. Somehow his smirking made it all worse. The way his lips tweaked, matching the flawlessly messy hair that framed his face, and cast a shadow on his face, which only seemed to define his features. Sometimes you stumble upon a face that is so gorgeous it physically aches. Well, that ladies and gentlemen , is the face of Zed Benedict. Physically flawless and mentally abusive. I wondered how people even got anything done with that boy standing around them.

But he'd still stood me up. I'd actually waited, and that made me feel like the stupidest thing alive. As if I'd actually thought he'd turn up for a tutoring session. I doubted he even remembered that I was in the same English class as him.

Yet, I lied for him. For _him. For_ him. Any way I thought about it, it still seemed strange.

Did he even _know_ of the effects he had on us mere mortals?

"Sky?" Tina called and I snapped out of my thoughts, averting my gaze quickly, realising that my cheeks were suddenly becoming warm. "What were you looking at?" Zoe squinted into the distance, following my gaze from before and her eyes widened.

"Eye candy alert," she exclaimed, grinning. "No wonder you were staring. I don't blame you."

"Huh," Tina said, rolling her eyes. "As if they'd even acknowledge us."

"Yeah well," I sighed, suddenly feeling something wash over me. "I think it's time I make myself known."

 **Zed**

"I'd like to give you a piece of my mind!"

I almost fell off the saddle of my bike. There, in front of me, with the angriest (and most amusing) expression on her face, Sky stood, brows furrowed and scowl fixed. I was dumbfounded.

"What do you think of yourself? Do you think that you can do whatever you like and us mere mortals won't questions you at all?" _Mere mortals._ God, if only she knew she was the furthest away from being a mortal than anyone I knew. I bit my lip so that I wouldn't start grinning or laughing and gulped. This would not be the right moment to kiss her. At least that was what I was trying to tell myself.

"I waited for you yesterday. I waited, and guess who didn't even have the audacity to show up?" she glared at me pointedly and I wanted to apologise, fearful that her voice would crack, or worse, that I'd really hurt her.

"Who's the angry chick, Zed?" Sean asked. Shoot. I'd completely forgotten that Sky and I were not the only two people standing here. She had that strange effect on me. Made me forget everything, like it didn't matter. Like all I should focus on, was her. And what was worse, was that she didn't even seem to be trying to do so.

"No one," I muttered, shrugging, hitching my shades up from my sweating nose. She wasn't no one. But I didn't want Sean, of all people to know that. His question was purely spawned from his abominable desire for teasing, but Sky, not knowing that, looked a little hurt by my comment, which only seemed to fuel more anger. Anger was an especially good look on her. Not exactly in the _I'm-so-terrified_ kind of way. But rather the huggable, cutekind of way.

"I am not no one," she said, frowning. I wanted rub away those forming stress marks between her brows. "I am a perfectly dignified human being, who actually has the respect and dignity to turn up at a tutoring session, that wasn't even for her benefit. But guess who didn't?"

I bit my lip. There was that guilty feeling again. Despite her angry tone, I could tell she was upset underneath and I wanted nothing more than to console her.

I didn't want to say anything, but being my stupid self, I shrugged, as if I didn't care one bit, choosing to opt for the choice that I knew would infuriate Sky. Why, I hear you ask? Well if I knew, I honestly would tell.

"You can shove your shrug up someone else's rear end, because I don't think I could give a smaller damn," she muttered, and with those words, which slapped me about the face (she literally did whip me about the face with her hair) as she left without another word. If only she'd seen that shocked look on my face. Luckily my shades did their job well.

"That chick's got some anger in her," Sean muttered, laughing. I shrugged, unable to keep my eyes off her retreating figure and mounted my bike.

"That girl is trouble."

 **Sky**

I could not believe I had just done that.

I, Sky Bright, the smallest blonde from the smallest town in London, had just told freaking Zed Benedict to shove it up someone else's rear end, and then walked off like it was nobody's business!

What?

What the-?

What the fjekgfewlbfwub?

It literally did not make sense in any language.

Zoe and Tina had turned a corner and were heading to the shop that they worked at every Tuesday, but for once I was too flabbergasted and absorbed in my own thoughts to really notice. I kept narrating the events that had just spontaneously unfolded, and imagining Zed's reaction beneath those guarding shades of his. Was he even bothered? Did he even _feel_ remorse? Did he even feel _emotion?_

Of course he did. That was just stupid. I'd seen him laugh and smile on so many occasions that it was actually painful that I remembered them all. However, I'd seen nothing just then, except for this undying amused tone he seemed to sport all the time, as if he was in on a joke that the rest of had no knowledge of. I've always wanted to ask him what that joke was.

Then my thoughts whirred back to me again. Where had all that courage come from? Maybe I really was beginning to grow into someone who could actually be mistaken for the daughter of two FBI agents. Maybe...

Too absorbed in my own thoughts and mist of imagination, I didn't notice the low whirring sound that accompanied the rapids of my thoughts, until it became too loud and distinct to ignore. I knew that sound anywhere.

I kept walking though, picking my pace subtly, so as not to reveal that I had noticed. What was I thinking? Of course I wouldn't be able to outrun a freaking motorbike! And definitely not Zed Benedict's motorbike at that.

I wanted to turn around and glare at him (provided that it was him and not some other creepy stalker guy), however, I did not have, left in me, the courage to do so. It seemed that I only came with a certain level of courage preserved for eh day and I'd just used up my entire week's allowance.

"Um, Sky?" I was forced to stop. Sure, I could have kept walking, like someone who had learnt her lesson, but I stopped nevertheless, and watched him near the pavement, his bike halting beside me. Out of context, it would have almost seemed like he was trying to pick me up on his bike, which I don't think I would have had the dignity to refuse.

God, my brain needed a filter. I'd always wondered how people would react if they could read my thoughts and it always gave me goosebumps. I could scare any mind-reader away.

Zed didn't have his shades on; they were perched above his head, so when he looked at me, I could see the blue of his eyes. They held this very heavy blue, his eyes, like they were burdened with the very weight of the ocean.

"Sky?" he said again, but this time was more amused, like he'd just seen me fall and was trying not to laugh. I was too close to blushing red all over.

"Yeah?" I said, biting my lip.

"Um, well..." he seemed to hesitate, and rubbed his neck, the first nervous gesture I had ever witnessed from him. I watched him carefully, as he looked at me again, but this time, the amused expression was gone. This time, he looked at me with this almost tender expression, which forced me to keep silent so as not to scare it away. "So, I take it you're mad at me, huh?"

I narrowed my eyes and looked at him as if to say _Ya-think?_ , and he laughed nervously, running a hand through his hair. Another nervous gesture. Wow I was getting a lot more of these today than I thought I ever would.

"How about if I say I'm sorry?"

I blinked, and my jaw dropped slightly, which seemed to coax a smile from him. _Come again?_ "What if I tell you that I'll make it up to you?"

"How?" I asked suspiciously, still to shocked to fully trust his reaching-out.

"We can reschedule the tutoring session for tomorrow if you're free?" he said. "I'll even make sure I come to it this time."

I laughed at that, unable to stop myself and he seemed to smile, pleased that he'd made me laugh. It was kind of nice actually.

"So sure you'll actually find the time in such a busy schedule?" I asked sarcastically, with a soft tone so that he knew I didn't completely hate him.

"I'll try my best," he said, grinning, which brought out the sparkle in his eyes. Seeing more of that, would make anyone fall into his traps. So I smiled too and nod my head.

"You should do more of that," he said, "Smile." So I did. He tilted his head, as if approving and grinned again, as he picked up his helmet again and cast me one last look.

"See you tomorrow."

"See you."

Treating my words like a cue, his bike started up again, leaving me on the street, trying to comprehend how on earth all this had just happened and why I'd just had a pleasant conversation with Zed.

And why I wouldn't stop grinning.

 **I haven't updated in forever and I almost forgot how much I love writing fanfic. Trust me when I say this, I WILL DEFINITELY FINISH ALL MY STORIES EVEN IF IT TAKES A BILLION YEARS (hopefully it won't). Sooooooo sorry for not having updated and I really hope you liked this chapter because I loved writing it and I'm so excited for the next one, because (semi-spoiler alert) there might be some antagonism between Zed and this idiot Parker guy, and who doesn't love two boys fighting over her? Anyway I'll try update more, although I'm going to have exams in May (urrrghhhh) but up until then, I'll procrastinate revision and try focussing on fanfic.**

 **Anyway, sorry for not replying to reviews. I'm replying to them below.**

 **PS. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS- I LOVE YOU GUYS AND THANKS FOR BEARING WITH ME- YOU GUYS ARE OFFICIALLY AMAZING!**

 **To Llamacorn: Eeek tysm! Your review are always so great and you always have the kindest words ever. Yeah I'm pretty sure you know by now that Parker is definitely not one of the good guys- but you're going to find out why in the next chapter (probably- I haven't actually planned this stuff out yet). Thanks for reviewing and being amazing and I hope you liked this chapter xxx**

 **To MorningStar0804: Aw thanks so much! This makes me feel so great and your words are so kind- I actually get so happy when someone reviews because you actually took your time to review and tell me what you think so thank youuuu! I'm really sorry for holding this up for so long- I'll try update more from now on xxx**

 **To Elizabeth-Charlotte Alysha: Thanks for reviewing! Your reviews are always so insightful and I am so grateful that you take the time to write these. I am terribly sorry for not having updated sooner and I really hoped you liked this chapter. The next chapter will feature more Zed-Sky moments (tutoring session) – and I imagined Zed would be very annoyed with Parker, especially if he finds out what Parker has actually done. Anyway thank you xxx**

 **To Guest: Thank you so much! Well Sky definitely spoke to Zed in this one, didn't she? Don't worry there will be many more Sky-Zed moments to come and I really hope you liked this chapter. Thnx for saying that you like my writing- it honestly makes me so happy so thank you so much and I'm sorry for taking so long xxx**

 **To thorn of roses2205: Thanks for reviewing! I'm so glad you like my story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. Thanks so much for reviewing because it makes my heart feel so warm to think people actually like my writing xxx**

 **To Lolly: Awww thanks so much and don't worry, there are definitely more chapters to come! I'm so glad you noticed these little things from the story- it was Sky who moved the pen btw. Zed's going to find out what happened between Sky and Parker pretty soon don't worry. Their soulfinder bond is only just being discovered and I imagine it will become much stronger the more they spend time together, like they will do from now on xxx**

 **To Booknh: Thank youuuu! You always review my every chapter and I am forever grateful for this because this is honestly extremely sweet and makes me feel so happy to see that people are actually supporting me. I really hope you liked this chapter and don't worry, I will definitely finish this story and try to update more often xxx**


End file.
